Naruto: Seven Minutes in Heaven
by GhostAdventuresfan09
Summary: With the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, the Hidden Leaf village celebrates Tanabata, the Festival of Star-crossed Lovers. Admist the joyous celebration, the blonde knucklehead ninja and his shy, moon-eyed lover meet for a night that will never be forgotten. Contains lemon so rated M for safety. NaruHina/SasuSaku/NejiTen
1. Chapter 1-Daylight in Konoha

Chapter 1: Daylight in Konoha

It had been nearly a year since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, and it was time of celebration in the Hidden Leaf Village. It was July 7th on the day of Tanabata, Festival of Star-crossed Lovers and this gave the young ninja a chance to be with that special someone.

At the Ichiraku Ramen shop, one blonde knucklehead ninja Naruto Uzumaki slurped down his fifth bowl as he held a festival invitation in his right hand.

"Hmm, I wonder who'd go to the festival with me?"

Just then, he heard light footsteps behind him. Turning slightly, he saw a navy-blue kunoichi walking alone while seemingly lost in her thoughts as her hands stayed close to her face.

"Hinata…" he whispered to himself.

As Naruto sipped his last noodle, he dropped down some coins on the table.

"Thanks for the ramen, gotta go."

The chef just shook his head as he smiled. Naruto ran quickly to catch up with her.

"Hey, Hinata!"

She quickly wheeled around at the sound of his voice.

"N-Naruto…what is it?"

"Uh…would you…" he held up his invitation. "Would you go to Tanabata with me?" he beamed.

Grasping the invitation, she smiled graciously.

"Why…yes, I would. Thank you, Naruto." She replied, blushing with a smile.

"Great! So I'll meet you tonight and we'll have a good time."

"Yes, Naruto. See you tonight."

Meanwhile at the Hokage's office, Lady Tsunade and Hiashi Hyuuga meet for a private meeting.

"What a wonderful time to celebrate, eh Hiashi?"

"Yes, my lady." He replied.

"Would you mind having the festival activities take place in your household, Hiashi? Your home is plenty big enough."

"Oh, yes Lady Hokage. The Hyuuga clan would be honored."

Hiashi paused as a thought came to his mind.

"Hiashi?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"I'm sure my daughter, Hinata will be with that Naruto boy."

"Come now, Hiashi. Naruto is a great ninja and fought well during the war. He'd be the perfect partner for Hinata." Tsunade assured.

"But still just a teenager, I don't approve of that boy's methods of trickery. My daughter's in no need of having interest in a prankster." Hiashi added.

"Have faith in Hinata and Naruto. As much as of a prankster Naruto may be, he's the strongest gennin I've ever seen. She's in good hands…" She assured once more.

Hiashi sighed.

"I suppose you're right, Lady Hokage. But I'll still keep an eye on that boy tonight."

Hiashi quietly thought to himself as he walked down the hall.

"Lady Hokage may be right about Naruto's talents as a ninja, but he better not try anything on Hinata tonight…"

He glared in slight determination.

"…or else, he'll have to face me."


	2. Chapter 2-The festival begins

Night was descending in the Hidden Leaf village as the nin gather at the Hyuuga household. Naruto was dressed in his best eveningwear as he sought to spot Hinata. Then in the crowd, he saw her wearing a beautiful light purple, formal kimono.

He smiled and walked over,

"Hey, Hinata."

"N-Naruto, so glad you could come."

He beamed as he grasped his hands onto her arm and escorted her to the front where her father stood on the porch.

He overlooked the crowd as he spoke up,

"Good evening to you all and thank you for coming."

Naruto looked around at the decorations, lights and lanterns were hung all across the courtyard.

Hiashi spoke again,

"Tonight, the Hyuuga clan is honored to host Tanabata. Let us celebrate this day as a reminder that love conquers even the greatest of obstacles."

He paused briefly,

"So please, enjoy and we shall host a show featuring the legend of Tanabata."

The nin clapped and cheered as they dispersed. Naruto and Hinata decided to make streamers first. As they did, Naruto saw some familiar faces. One black-haired shinobi and one pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Naruto exclaimed.

"What are doing here?" he asked.

"We're attending the festival. We can still have fun, even with a baby you know." Sakura replied.

"Baby?!" Naruto retorted.

"Yeah, Ino's watching her over there." Sakura pointed out, Ino was holding a pink-haired little girl with black eyes.

"Wh-what's her name?" Hinata asked.

"Suzuki. Suzuki Uchiha." Sasuke replied.

"Well, she's adorable you two." Naruto replied, thinking quietly if she'll be anything like Sakura or Sasuke.

"Thanks. C'mon, Sasuke. Let's find something else to do." Sakura walked with Sasuke beside her.

Naruto and Hinata finished making their streamers as they each wrote wishes on them. Tying them onto a nearby bamboo tree, Naruto looked up at the stars then down to Hinata. Admiring her lavender, moon eyed gaze, she looked over to him.

"N-Naruto, what is it?" she asked softly.

"You just look so beautiful tonight." He replied as she blushed.

Later that evening, a crowd gathered. The stage was set for a puppet show, Hinata knew the legend well as she heard it many times as a child.

"It's a beautiful and sad story." She whispered as everyone sat down. Hinata explained as the puppets played out the story.

"A young man, Hikoboshi lived in a small village and was returning home from working in the fields. When he saw a gorgeous robe of feathers, he wanted them to himself until a female voice cried out." She paused.

"She was a goddess visiting the earth in a pond for a bath, she needed the robe to return to Heaven. But Hikoboshi pretended not to know about the robe, so the goddess, Orihime was forced to stay on earth."

But Orihime soon lived with Hikoboshi and soon, the two lovers happily married. Until one day, Orihime found the robe of feathers that Hikoboshi hid away and started to ascend into sky. She told Hikoboshi that she must return, but if he loved her, then he must make one thousand straw sandals around a bamboo tree. So he did, wanting so much to reach his love again." She paused once again.

"The straw sandals made the bamboo tree grow towards the sky, Hikoboshi climbed it to reach the Heavens. He briefly reunited with Orihime until her father showed displeasure in his daughter's marriage to a mortal man. Giving Hikoboshi work to do, he was to guard the melon field for three days and nights. If he should eat one of the melons, something bad would happen."

"After watching the fields, Hikoboshi could bare his thirst no more and reached for melon. Water erupted from the melon and became a river, separating the two lovers. Taking pity on his daughter's misery, her father allowed them to meet once a year. So now, every July 7th, the stars Altair and Vega meet across the Milky Way…just as the lovers always wanted."

Everyone in the crowd cheered for the spectacular show. Naruto and Hinata joined in on the cheers.

As the night wore on, Naruto and Hinata were laughing and having a good time. When Rock Lee sounded behind them.

"Hey, Naruto, Hinata."

"Hey, Lee. What's up?" Naruto replied.

"We're gonna play some after-party games, you guys wanna join in?" he asked.

"Wh-what about Hiashi?" Naruto asked.

"He's away with another meeting with the Hokage. Come on, let's go."

"Well, okay." Naruto replied, keeping Hinata close by.

They all headed inside, gathering their closest friends for a night of fun.


	3. Chapter 3-Seven Minutes in Heaven

A small group of ninja gathered in a circle outside a closet in the Hyuuga household. Neji was chosen to host the game…reluctantly.

"So what's the game?" Naruto asked.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven. Two names will be picked, one from the girls and one from the boys. They go in the closet and whatever you want for seven minutes. Then the next pair takes a turn." Neji explained.

" So everyone has their names in?" Lee asked.

Yep." Everyone replied in unison.

Neji shuffled his hands in each bowl and called two names.

"Sakura and Rock Lee."

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed, scrambling next to Sasuke. "But I'm married to Sasuke!"

"It's okay, Sakura. We can just talk, I won't do anything more. Leaf ninja's honor." Le replied.

Sakura grunted, "Fine."

Neji guided them inside, shut the door and flipped an hourglass measuring the time. Naruto shot a look over towards Hinata, hoping he'll be paired with her. Sasuke just glared at the closet door,

"Lee, Sakura's gonna pound you…if you try anything."

A sudden thud sounded from the closet seconds before Neji opened the door. Lee was stumbling to get out with a huge red lump on his head, Sakura grunted in frustration.

"Don't ever try to kiss a married woman, you'll pay the consequences."

She grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm as they stood,

"Let's go, I'm not playing this game any more."

Sasuke nodded and they exited the household after Sakura lifted Suzuki from Ino's arms.

"Okay, next pair." Neji shuffled again, removing Sakura and Sasuke from the piles. Then called two more names, his lip quivered before he spoke.

"N-Naruto…and…Hinata."

Everyone gasped, Hinata shot up in surprise while Naruto blushed. He stood and Hinata followed him. Neji shut the door behind them, the two gently touched each other to feel where they were.

"N-Naruto. Are you sure…you want to do this?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure Hinata." He replied, gently he cradled her head in his hands. Leaning down, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss as she caressed his back. Naruto did the same as he slowly moved his hands to her front, gently rubbing and grasping her breasts. Hinata moaned as she moved to kiss Naruto's neck, he moaned quietly.

"Oh, Hinata." He whispered.

He pushed the right shoulder of her kimono slightly off, exposing her small, bare shoulder. He proceeded to kiss her as Hinata slid her hands to touch his exposed chest.

"Naruto…" she whispered passionately. Then a jiggle of the door startled them, Neji glared at Naruto.

"Get busy to this degree on your own time." He remarked as the couple walked out, adjusting their clothes.

Two more names were called, Neji and Tenten went inside. Hinata was about to sit down again when Naruto grasped her shoulder.

"Hey, Hinata. Wanna talk for a sec?" Naruto whispered.

She stood and followed him around a corner.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Would you want to do more…with me?" he asked with an excited smile.

Hinata's eyes shot open as she blushed.

"Why, yes I would. But father…" she paused.

"Don't worry, I'll come back later tonight and make it special. Okay?" he touched her cheek and planted a kiss.

"Okay." She replied, "I'll be in my room waiting."

He smiled as he left the household, Hinata clasped her hands to her chest.

"Thank you, Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4-Escape the Hyuuga

Later that night, Hiashi returned home, as Hinata was getting ready in her bedroom, secretly knowing her late night rendezvous with Naruto. Hiashi saw his daughter lay in her bed, her back to the door.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, father." She quietly replied.

"Did you enjoy the festival?"

"Oh yes. I had a wonderful time, especially with Naruto."

Hiashi's tone changed to a more serious inflection.

"Was he…a gentleman?"

"Father?"

"Well, did he try anything private with you?"

Blushing into her hands, her heart raced as she spoke up.

"N-No, he just held my arm as an escort. Nothing more." She lied, wanting to protect her love.

"Very well. Just be careful, you know how I feel about him."

She nodded. Hiashi grasped the doorknob and pulled it as he spoke.

"Goodnight, Hinata."

"Goodnight, father."

A few hours passed when a sound from the window awakened her. It was Naruto, dressed in his casual black and orange outfit.

"Hey, Hinata. You ready to go?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." She pulled off her covers, revealing that she was wearing her casual purple and grey outfit.

She walked over to her window sill as Naruto helped her then outside the window. He spun around, outstretched his arms behind him and crouched down as he grabbed her legs. She instinctively wrapped her arms across his neck, careful to leave him breathing room. As he pulled her onto his back, he pivoted his head towards her.

"Ready?" he asked.

When she nodded, Naruto jumped high into the air. Hearing the wind whistle in her ears and feeling her hair whip in the breeze, Hinata gazed down at Naruto.

"N-Naruto…" she whispered to herself.

As they leapt from rooftop to rooftop, Hinata could see they were headed for the forest outside the village.

"Naruto, where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see, it's a surprise." He replied.

She smiled and nestled her head on the nape of his neck. The two lovers leapt across rooftops, wanting the night to go on forever.

Meanwhile, Hiashi felt something wasn't right and decided to check on Hinata. He opened her bedroom door,

"Hina-" he gasped at her empty bed and open window. "Hinata, where would she-" he paused then turned to anger.

"Naruto!"

Neji ran to the sound of Hiashi's distressed voice.

"Lord Hiashi, what is it?"

"Hinata's gone and I suspect Naruto's behind it."

"Should I wake the others and search for her?"

"No, I want just you to find them. And bring Naruto straight to me." Hiashi demanded.

Neji nodded, jumped onto her window sill and leapt into the sky.

Hiashi sighed,

"Bring Hinata home safely to me, then I'll deal with Naruto…severely." He said furiously as he gazed out the window, trying not to think about what they could be up to at this time of night.


	5. Chapter 5-Heaven under the stars

**A/N**: This chapter contains lemon, fair warning.

* * *

Elsewhere in a deep forest, Naruto leapt down from the trees and Hinata slid off his back. She looked around curiously,

"Naruto, where are we?" she asked quietly.

"Let me show you." He grasped her hand as they walked. The faint sound of roaring water grew louder as they approached a clearing.

"A waterfall?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

Hinata gazed at it in awe when she saw Naruto start to strip to his pants, rolling up his pant legs.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

He stepped into the cool water, turning to look at her.

"Gonna swim. Care to join me?" He offered a hand.

She blushed and responded,

"O-Okay."

She stripped her clothes to her undergarments and took Naruto's hand as they walked deeper into the water. She shivered as they got belly deep into the pool before the falls.

"It's cold."

"Heh, yeah." Naruto replied.

He gently touched her face to turn her towards him.

"You're so beautiful, Hinata." He whispered as he planted her a kiss. She returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Once they broke free, Hinata spoke up.

"Naruto, why did you bring me here?"

"Remember when I saw you, training by the waterfall?"

She blushed, her cheeks turned bright pink.

"Y-yes."

"Would you mind…doing it again, here?" he asked.

She smiled, formed a hand seal and stepped up. Naruto walked back a few feet as she stood on the water. Hinata spun in a circle, waved her arms graciously as the water followed and flicked her head back as Naruto watched in awe. When she formed a chakra sphere around her body, Naruto walked back to her and grasped her hand.

She looked down, smiling.

"Did you like that, Naruto?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, just as beautiful as I remember." He replied.

"Oh, Naruto." She beamed as she joined him in an embracing hug.

A while later as they zipped up their jackets, Naruto gazed at Hinata, her navy-blue hair reflecting the moonlight so elegantly. He worked up his courage and grasped her hand,

"Hinata, there's another reason I brought you all the way out here." He said gently.

"N-Naruto…"

"You were always there for me. You even nearly sacrificed your life to save mine when Pain attacked the village." He paused.

"…that's why I want to ask you this one question…"

He reached into his pants pocket and knelt down.

"Hinata, will you marry me?" he presented her a gorgeous diamond ring.

Hinata's eyes shot open as she gently placed her hand over quivering lips. Smiling and nearly in tears, she replied while nodding.

"Yes. Yes, I will."

He smiled as he slipped the ring onto her hand, stood and kissed his new fiancé. The couple walked into the forest, hand and hand. When they reached a clearing they gazed at the clear, starry sky. Naruto spotted the Altair and Vega stars, remembering the legend of the two lovers. He then stared at Hinata, who sensed his gaze and looked over to him.

"Naruto?" she asked quietly.

He just smiled, staring into her lavender moon eyes. And planted a kiss, slowly walking her a tree. They kissed more passionately as caressed each other, then slid down the tree trunk. Naruto broke free, smiling while gazing at her flushed face.

"Naruto, what are you-" Hinata started to ask, until Naruto planted another soft kiss.

"I love you, Hinata…and I wanna make love to you." He replied quietly.

Hinata blushed as she smiled, Naruto slid a hand through her hair. She gently grabbed his collar ad pulled him forward, resuming their passionate kiss.

Hinata slipped off his headband as he slowly pulled her jacket zipper down. She pulled off her black shoes as Naruto did, slipping off her own headband. As Naruto gently held her head, she felt up his neck to unzip his jacket. As she pulled, Naruto shifted his kissing to her neck.

Hinata let out a soft moan, feeling the tingling pleasure surge throughout her body. She raked her hands through his hair and then proceeded to return the move on Naruto's neck, he too moaned softly as he pushed her jacket off. Tossing it aside, Hinata did the same for Naruto. He gently caressed Hinata's soft bosom while she continued to weave her hands in his hair. He then stepped closer as Hinata was spread eagle before him, just wanting to feel her be intimately close to him. She blushed as she held him close, feeling him grind into her. They moaned softly as they pressed closer together, swaying gently against each other's frames.

Naruto lifted his head and gazed into her eyes.

"Oh, Hinata…" he paused.

"Naruto…" she replied.

He gradually slipped his hands under her fishnet shirt, kissing her neck while licking her exposed skin. She moaned lightly as she pulled up on Naruto's fishnet shirt. Slipping it off and tossing it aside, Hinata sat up to lift her arms. Smiling, Naruto slipped off her shirt, exposing her black bra underneath. Smiling in awe, he resumed kissing his lover as he placed his hands on her bareback. Sensing his warm, gentle touch, she moaned in pleasure as she held him close. Gently laying her back down, Naruto softly pushed her bra straps off while she gently caressed him on his pants.

Naruto moaned and broke free,

"Is that what you want?" he whispered.

She nodded,

"But we can keep going…for now." She suggested.

He nodded in response,

"Okay, we'll do that."

He kept her hand in place, whispering.

"It's okay, you can touch me there."

She blushed as she continued to feel the surging pleasure of caressing his firm, clothed member. He moaned as she swayed her hand up and down, reaching behind her back for her bra clip. Snapping it off, Hinata helped him slip it off revealing her exposed breasts.

Naruto leaned down gently and placed a hand on her left breast, caressing it before placing his face on it. Sensing his warm lips and tongue stimulate her, Hinata carefully jolted her head back, moaning in pleasure. He repeated his action on the other breast as Hinata continued to caress his member. Naruto gently lifted her hands to his waist upon his pants.

"Take them off." He whispered, she complied.

Unbuttoning and gently pulling down on his zipper. He helped her pull them down and jerked his legs to push them off. As they resumed their passionate kissing, their breath grew hot as sweat sipped through their pores. Hinata pulled on her pants, lifting her lower back as Naruto slipped them off.

Finally, the two lovers were at their last bit of clothing. Carefully, Hinata pulled down on Naruto's green boxers. The he carefully pulled down on Hinata's black panties. Now both were completely exposed, gazing in awe.

Naruto reached to Hinata on her breasts then leaned onto her, just wanting to feel her soft skin against his own. Hinata moaned, slightly shifting her legs. Sensing a warmed and relaxed feeling, Hinata whispered into Naruto's ear,

"I'm ready for you."

Naruto gazed into her lavender, moon eyes with a smile. She too gazed into his sparkling, blue eyes. Leaning back a bit, Hinata shifted her body as ever so gently slid his way to her. Hinata let out a sudden gasp followed by a moan of pleasure, her eyes slightly teared. Gently, Naruto swayed up and down while grasping Hinata's hands. She moaned as he breathed rapidly, shifting her legs up as the pleasure surged throughout her whole body. As he swayed, her moaning grew louder as Naruto spoke.

"It's okay, scream if you have to."

Soon enough, she did let out a deep, loud moan, which sent birds flying from nearby trees.

As Neji jumped onto a rooftop, he looked around thinking.

"Where would they be?"

Then the sound of fluttering wings shot his eyes towards the sky.

"Byakugan!" His eyes and vessels gorged.

Seeing the birds flying away, he saw the forest in the distance.

"There you are!"

He jumped rapidly across the roofs until he made one big bound for the first tree ahead of him. Landing on a branch, he leapt forward thinking to himself.

"Joy ride's over, Naruto!"

He gazed ahead, his Byakugan searching for any trace of the secret lovers.


	6. Chapter 6-The Chase

Elsewhere in the forest, Naruto and Hinata laid asleep against a tree trunk. Hinata had her arm rested across his moving chest, smiling with satisfaction. Nuzzling his shoulder until a distant sound of creaking trees branches made her sit up.

"Byakugan!" she formed a hand seal as her eyes and temple vessels gorged.

Extending her vision a few yards away, she could see a figure hiding in their direction. Looking more closely, she realized the figure's identity. She gasped and shook Naruto frantically.

"Naruto, wake up. Neji's coming!" she exclaimed quietly.

As Naruto and Hinata hurried to get dressed, Neji jumped faster across the trees.

"They're close, I sense their chakras."

Once he reached the clearing, there was flattened grass beside a tree trunk and as he scanned the area, fallen leaves were piled from the branches ahead of him.

"Ah-ha!" He bent down and leapt upwards, in pursuit.

As Naruto zipped his jacket, he called out to Hinata while they were leaping across tree branches.

"Do you see him, Hinata?"

She glanced back, Neji was jumping faster than before.

"Yes, and coming in fast." She replied.

Naruto, acknowledging the situation, formed a hand seal and shouted,

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In puffs of smoke, several Naruto Shadow clones appeared. He quickly spun around in mid-air, shouting to his clones.

"Stay back and distract Neji however you can!"

"Right!" The clones spoke in unison.

They spread out to different trees and waited, Naruto and Hinata carried on.

Neji leapt onto a branch and was stopped at the sound of multiple shouting voices as they descended to attack.

"Hmm, Shadow clones. Naruto's idea no doubt."

Within a few minutes, throwing rapid punches and jabs, the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Neji pressed on the chakra points of the clones until one tried to grab him from behind. Neji simply dodged the attack, sending the clone plummeting towards the ground below where it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neji gazed ahead and continued in his pursuit. Hinata searched for a place to hide, when a dark hole within a massive rock side got her attention.

"Naruto! There's a cave right ahead of us!" She pointed out, Naruto took notice as he followed Hinata. They leapt down to the grass and ran inside the cave, Naruto grasped Hinata's hand as he slid behind a cave wall. Swirling Hinata to his chest and held her close as they heard Neji get closer to the entrance.

He stood by the entrance briefly, not sensing where they were with his Byakugan. He then sped away and out of sight, Naruto and Hinata slumped down in relief.

Later on while walking casually in the quiet village, Naruto stood in front of Hinata as he wheeled her around.

"Thank you, Naruto. I had a wonderful night." She said softly.

"Not a problem." He replied, beaming ear to ear.

"But what about my father, when should we tell him we're engaged now?" She asked in slight worry.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. We'll just wait for now, let's do it special for everybody."

"O-Okay." Hinata replied, smiling as Naruto leaned in. Curling his hand under her chin, he planted her a loving kiss.

"Goodnight, Hinata."

"Goodnight, Naruto." She turned and leapt up to her bedroom window. After she was safely inside, Naruto smiled and walked home.

Once inside his room, Naruto let out a huge yawn after tossing his headband onto the floor.

"Man, what a night. Can't wait to-" Naruto was struck by a firm hand as it grasped his throat. Lifting him up slightly then slamming him against the wall, he saw in the moonlight that it was Neji.

Naruto struggled for air,

"Now listen, Naruto. I know what you and Hinata were up to, I'll cover you two this one time but never again. Got it?" He demanded quietly.

Naruto nodded, Neji released his grip and approached the window, leaping down to the street below. Naruto rubbed his throat as he slid down the wall,

"Yeesh, Neji. No need for a sneak attack…but thanks."

Not caring about changing his clothes, Naruto just plummeted onto his bed. Laying his head on his soft pillow, he shut his eyes and just replayed all of his nightly endeavors, smiling as they drifted him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7-Breaking the news

A few weeks passed, Naruto was away on a mission but was finally home.

"Ah, good to be back."

Taking in the bliss of his return, he suddenly remembered.

"Hinata! I should tell her that I'm back."

Naruto quickly headed for the Hyuuga household and knocked on the front door. Expecting Hinata, he was shocked to see a shorter, brown0haired kunoichi answer the door.

"Oh, hey Hanabi."

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to visit Hinata, is she home?"

"Actually, Father just left with her to the Konoha hospital."

"Is-is she okay?" Naruto replied.

"She's been feeling ill for a while, so she's at the hospital to find out what's wrong."

"Thanks, Hanabi." He waved his hand as he sprinted for Konoha hospital.

Meanwhile in Hinata's hospital room, Tsunade looked over her clipboard.

"Hmm, it's not the flu or anything of that sort. But we're still running tests…" she stood up.

"How much longer, Lady Hokage?" Hiashi asked.

"Not long at all, half an hour perhaps." She replied.

"Very well. Hinata, I'll be outside, you just rest for now."

Hiashi patted her head as she laid upright in the bed. She nodded, and just as Hiashi left, she heard running footsteps that stopped at her door.

"Hinata. Are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yes. I just felt a little sick to my stomach; headache and felt tired all the time. But Lady Tsunade's checking if I have anything serious."

"Good." He paused as he sat down beside in a chair.

"Was your father mad that you snuck away with me?"

"He was more worried about my safety. He was relieved when I came down for breakfast that morning."

"And Neji? What did he say?"

"He told Father that he searched for hours, but wasn't able to find us."

"What did your father about that?"

"He'd probably want to deal with you, somehow? I don't know how…"

Naruto's face dropped in dread, but relaxed within a moment.

"But at least I kept you safe, right?"

"Yes, I hope Father will acknowledge that."

Naruto paused, then chuckled a bit.

"Did you have a good time…when we were…"

Hinata blushed.

"Yes, I liked it very much."

"Good. Like I said we'll tell everyone we're engaged soon."

"Whatever you feel would be best, Naruto."

Just then, Tsunade walked into the room with Hiashi behind her. As Naruto stood up, Hiashi glared at him with an icy, cold stare.

"Hmph. You must be incredibly stupid to be here with me around…"

"Hiashi, please." Tsunade retorted and turned to Hinata.

"Well, Lady Tsunade. How am I?" Hinata asked.

"You don't have anything serious, but do take it easy and eat as healthy as possible."

"Why, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Because she's about 3 weeks along." Tsunade replied.

"Meaning what?" Hinata asked.

Tsunade smiled as she looked over her clipboard.

"You're pregnant, Hinata."

"WHAT?!" Hinata said in surprise, Naruto in shock and Hiashi in anger. Hiashi then shot a look right at Naruto, who stepped back in fear.

"NARUTO!" Hiashi made a dash for Naruto with his activated Byakugan.

But in a flash, Hinata stood, arms outstretched, between Hiashi and Naruto.

"Hinata, get out of the way." Hiashi demanded.

"No, father."

"Then you better explain how this happened, Hinata."

Hinata told him everything, the Seven Minutes in Heaven game, their late night meeting but left out the proposal…feeling Naruto wanted to share that news.

"I can't believe you, Hinata. Giving yourself away to a boy that you didn't even marry first."

"Actually, that's what we wanted to tell all of you." Naruto added.

"What?" Hiashi retorted, receding his Byakugan.

"I proposed to Hinata that night and we're engaged."

"Without my approval?" Hiashi yelled.

"Father, Naruto and I are engaged now. Could you please…put your pride aside? I am carrying our baby now." Hinata responded.

Hiashi paused,

"Very well, marry him. But I will not care for the child once it's born. It's illegitimate, unworthy of the Hyuuga clan."

"Father!" Hinata replied in shock.

"Hiashi, please. No need for this anger, it's a joyous occasion."

"I said they could marry, but don't bother with me being in the child's life." Hiashi walked away as did Tsunade before congratulating the young couple.

"Oh, Naruto. I'm sorry, I didn't know Father would-" Hinata started, but Naruto responded.

"Don't be. I'm happy for us, really. We're getting married soon and now, we'll soon have a baby."

Hinata smiled as she and Naruto gently rubbed her lower belly.

"I'm sure your dad will come around soon enough." Naruto assured.

The young couple stepped close for a loving embrace, Naruto cradled Hinata's head and back as she enfolded him in her arms. The sun shined a bright warmth, Naruto looked out. Knowing that a bright future was ahead, his wedding day to Hinata and then, the arrival of their baby.


	8. Chapter 8-A Wedding and a devious plot

Family and friends gathered outside the Hyuuga courtyard, this time to celebrate a wedding for Naruto and Hinata. The reception was full of laughter and joy for the young couple, the Hero of Konoha wed to the Hyuuga princess.

But one in stayed back, not wanting to be part of the celebration. Hiashi, Hinata's father, still did not approve of Hinata's pregnancy occurred and stayed away despite his daughter's pleas. Despite this, the young couple has a joyous time with their guests.

During the reception, Naruto saw a Konoha flag whipping in the wind, and inspired him to do one more task for that wondrous day.

Nearby the Training field stood the Hero memorial stone. Naruto bent down as he touched two names inscribed in the stone: the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. As he stood, he placed a clenched fist against his chest.

"Mom, Dad. I hope you're just as happy as I am. I hope you're proud of me, too. I'm married to Hinata and she's going to have a baby in April. I wish you both could be here, not just on my wedding day but when my baby comes. But…" he paused.

"I'll make sure that the child will know where they came from and they carry the Will of Fire as we do. I won't go back on that promise, that's my nindo!"

As the sun beamed on Naruto's face, a warm breeze blew over him. Feeling as though his parents were there, assuring him of their love. The same love Naruto promises to give to his own child.

But elsewhere, just outside the Konoha walls, stood a mysterious figure in an orange mask. His black cloak embroidered with red clouds whipped in the breeze as peaked through the trees.

"The time is nearly here. And this time, I will obtain the Nine-tails. So enjoy what little time you have, Naruto."

The masked man disappeared into thin air, just anticipating the right time to attack once again.

The winds blew through Konoha again and Naruto could sense it as though...great change was coming. He stared out the sky, feeling as though sometime soon...something drastic awaits him.

* * *

**Next time-_Naruto: Will of Fire_**


	9. Author's note

Author's Note: I may rewrite this story on a later date, it'll be the same basic idea..

.I just might add more details and scenes to make it a better NaruHina story. Plus, the chapters were short b/c I initially didn't have time to go into further details and only went from what I can remember from the last time I wrote it years ago.

But a rewritten version will be coming soon and so is the second fanfiction-Naruto:Will of Fire.


End file.
